This grant supports a facility where investigators from all departments of Emory University School of Medicine can study unsolved clinical problems under conditions of controlled diet and physical activity, and where most physiological and chemical variables can be monitored continuously for unlimited periods of time. Problems under study during the current year are as follows: 1. Treatment of growth retardation. 2. Nutritional repletion of cachectic patients. 3. Surgical treatment of intractable ascites. 4. Effect of protacaval shunt on amino acid metabolism. 5. Immunologic functions in multiple sclerosis. 6. Calcium metabolism in osteogenesis imperfecta. 7. Cardiac structure and function in the muscular dystrophies. 8. Preclinical detection of the muscular dystrophies. 9. Conservation of lean body mass during total starvation.